Second Chances
by ToraYuy
Summary: What happens when the sisters of Heero and Duo come around will it bring back painful memories or many second chances.


(I don't own Gundam wing)

**Chapter 1:**

**New Beginnings**

After colony 197: The war has been over for two years and the battle with Marimea was only a short year ago. Peace is now a necessity in the earth-sphere alliance. The fighters of the war now rest peacefully knowing they are once again safe with their homes and families.

Brightly colored leaves scattered the ground leaving it to be a sea of red, yellow, and orange and the sun was now setting behind the city, or that's what a brown haired youth saw. He was sitting on his bed staring out the window at nothing in particular, but was more or less thinking of the day to come. _'What will they say when I tell them where I've been for the past three years._

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH." The boy was quickly snapped out of his thoughts to see another boy with a long braid run in, close the door, and run into the closet. He got up from the bed and opened the closet door.

"Heero, don't tell anyone I'm in here. Wu-man's trying to kill me," the other said pulling the door shut again. A minute later a knock came to the door. He opened the door to find a soaking wet Wufei standing there with a look that put fear in the heart of almost anyone.

"Where's Maxwell. He's going to pay," he said with a controlled tone of voice. Heero knew all to well who he was talking about. Wufei just got a shrug as his response and he ran down the hall to look for Duo. Heero closed the door as Duo came out laughing.

""Hey, what's wrong buddy?" Duo asked seeing his friend return to staring out the window.

"Hn," Heero responded, obviously back into thought. Duo backed out silently.

"Where is it," said a seventeen-year-old girl with black hair that fell to her waist. She was looking at an address that was written on a piece of paper with a sixteen-year-old silver haired girl reading over her shoulder.

"Tora, isn't that it?" asked the silver haired one.

"Are you sure Kiyumi? It looks big, hell it's a mansion."

"I'm sure, see," Kiyumi pointed at the address.

"I guess it is," said Tora with wide eyes. They went to the gate and pressed the bell.

"Hello," said a kind, male voice through the speaker, "Who is this?"

"My name is Kiyumi Shiro and my friend got a note telling her to come to this house," Ki answered.

"Hang on please," and with that the gates opened. Both saw a beautiful scene. The ground was covered in red and gold leaves and a huge fountain with the Greek god Apollo perched on top was between them and the doors. They walked down the cobblestone path and knocked on the oak doors.

"Duo, can you get the door?" asked a blond haired Arabian with cobalt blue eyes.

"Sure Quatre," he said getting up from the couch and going to the main hall, catching the last of "Motor Mouthed" on VH1. (Do not own)

"Coming," he called. He turned the golden colored knob and opened the door. There stood two girls, one with black hair down to her waist with amber colored eyes and pale skin wearing a white spaghetti strap covered with a black leather jacket and low rider jeans. The other had silver hair to her knees, sapphire blue eyes, and tan skin covered with a black shirt with a golden dragon rim on the bottom paired with black jeans.

"Hello. We came because of a note," said Ki grabbing the note and shoving it in the boy's face.

"Ki," grumbled Tora bopping her on the head, " Serves you right. Sorry, that is my friend, call her Ki. I'm Tora Yuy," He looked at Tora, down at the paper, then back to Tora with wide eyes.

"Di…did you say Yuy was your last name?"

"Yeah, why?" all of a sudden Duo grabbed their arms, took them to the living room, sat them on the couch, and ran upstairs.

"Ooook," said Ki, "I'm bored."

"Jeez, 15 minute attention span," answered Tora. After a while they started to sing: "Circles and Eyeballs,

Circles are pretty,

Are tasty wonderful,

Just like black great bee's." A clapping came from the corner of the room.

"Odd song but very nice voices," said a blonde haired Arabian as he walked over, "My name is Quatre Reberda Winner," he finished taking Kiyumi's hand and kissing it lightly. A very deep blush came to Ki's face. A small silence fell on the room then in the main hall the sound of a slamming door could be heard.

"Damnit Ki your dog, Ginsenshi, chased me and made me late," said Tora's 15-year-old sister Moete with her hawk, Sphere, on her shoulder. With that Ginsenshi ran over to Ki along with a tiger cub which Tora called Shika. Poor Quatre had a look that anyone could see was pure surprise. Ki stood up and bowed from the waist.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean for this to happen," she said. By this time Ginsenshi had picked up a new scent and began to bolt off with the others chasing him into the mess hall where they found the pup on top of an 18 year old boys with bangs covering half his face which was now drenched in dog slobber. Ki shoved the dog off the boy and Moete helped him up.

'Ki you really need to put him on a leash."

"Gomen," she answered holding him by the collar.

"Trowa are you all right?" asked Quatre as they were walking back. He didn't speak but nodded.

"I'm sorry," Ki apologized again, "he still doesn't listen to me."

"Funny, he listens to me," Tora said with a smirk

"Because he LIKES you," Tora still had a smirk but it soon faltered as soon as she and Moete laid their eyes on Heero, the same brother they lost three years ago. Moete, being the youngest, ran to hug her brother, but Tora had only one question on her mind:

"Where were you?" she asked as tears started to form in her eyes.

"It's a long story so I better start," he said in his monotone voice.

After Notes

Tora: so how is it, it's the longest chappy I ever wrote. Smile

Ki: yeah, yeah better than me.

Tora: sticks tongue out at Ki

Ki: stick that out again and I'll make my dog chase you

Tora: ok but one last thing, please review.


End file.
